Team Heroes & Smash Bros: Christmas time
by OathkeeperRoxasXNamine09
Summary: Like the title says. Team Heroes and the Smash Bros celebrate Christmas. Cameo of Ven and Aqua. Friendship and Pairings.
1. Christmas Eve

Team Heroes/Smash Bros: Christmas Time

By oathkeeperRoxasXNamine09

* * *

**Michael: Hello Readers and welcome to my first X-Mas story for Fanfiction. Since Christmas is only a few weeks away, I decided to make this story on my spare time. A lot of characters star in this fic, including Ventus and Aqua from KH: Birth by Sleep. I don't own any the character except the ones I made. Please review, and remember; any flames will be blocked.**

**Chapter 1: Christmas Eve**

* * *

All the way in Destiny Islands, Team Heroes and the Smash Bros were getting their home ready for Christmas. After finishing the housee, they would go to the mall in Georgia to buy their gifts for everyone. Michael finished putting up the star on the tree when Stewie whistled behind him.

"You gotta admit that's a great tree." said Stewie.

"Yup." said Michael and jumps off the stop stool he was on. "Make sure everyone's ready to go."

"Sure." said Stewie and left the room.

Michael grabbed his jacket, coat, hat, and scarf and walked outside for his friends. A few minutes later, the heroes were all wearing Coats, parkas, gloves, and scarves. Team Heroes and the Smash Bros enter the ship. The Gummi ship left the islands and headed to Georgia. An hour later, the Gummi ship made it to the mall of Georgia. Michael got out of the ship first and look to his friends.

"Okay, we will shop until 3pm and will meet at the food court to return home and wrapped the presents, are we clear?" said Michael.

"Yeas." said the heroes.

* * *

Michael and the heroes entered the mall and did their shopping. The smashers decided to shop in JC Penny's for some clothes for everyone. Michael was in GameStop with Cloud. They were getting a game for their friend Bryan.

"What do you think? Bryan would like Sonic riders, would he?" said Michael.

"Dunno, but get him Sonic unleashed just to be sure." said Cloud.

"Good idea." Michael said back.

* * *

Meanwhile with Roxas and Kairi, they have finished their shopping early, so they headed to the food court.

"Jeez, Kairi, it that enough Bags?" said Roxas, eyeing the bags in her arms.

"Hey, I want to make sure I'm getting everything for everyone; Riku, Jessie, Namine." said Kairi.

"Yeah, you're buying gifts for my girlfriend, Kai." said Roxas to Kairi

"Let it go, Roxy." said Kairi.

Kairi stopped for a second and Roxas bumped into her.

"Kairi, what'd you stop?" said Roxas.

"Look." said Kairi and pointed to Roxas two people at the store window. Two familiar people were looking through the store. One had golden-brown hair, the other with blue hair. They were Ventus & Aqua. Ventus and Aqua were two keybladers who Kairi and Roxas met back in the summer. The two were searching for their friend Terra.

"I guess they're still looking for Terra." said Roxas.

Kairi looked to Roxas with an idea popped in her mind.

"Kairi, I know what your thinking. We can invite Aqua and Ventus to celebrate Christmas with us." said Roxas

"Exactly, let's talk to them." said Kairi and the two walked up to them.

The two keybladers were talking.

"What do you think?" said Aqua, "A nice tree with silver and blue ornaments. And maybe a few candy canes?'

"Yeah." said Ventus.

Roxas and Kairi spoke up.

"Hey." said Kairi.

Both turn to see Roxas and Kairi.

"Oh, Roxas, Kairi; Long time no see." said Aqua.

"It's great to see you two again." said Kairi.

"So, what brings you here?" said Roxas.

"Buy ornaments for your tree. What brings you here?" said Ventus.

"We're shopping with our friends. And since you're here, we would be glad if you stayed with us for Christmas." said Kairi.

The two thought about. "Sure."

"Thanks." said Kairi. "Well, we have a few hours left before we meet up with our friends. Let's go to Sears."

"Sounds goof to me." said the others and they headed to Sears.

* * *

--At 3pm—

The Heroes made it to the food court.

"Good, you made it. All right, we can get some lunch and we'll return home." said Michael and he scans through his friends and notice Aqua and Ventus. For a second, head ached, but he shook it off.

"Oh, who are you?" he said to the two.

"I'm Aqua, and this is Ventus." said Aqua.

Michael smiled and shook Aqua's hand. "Nice to meet you, you must be those keybladers Roxas and Kairi met."

"Yeah, we're are." said Aqua.

"Your two friends decided on inviting us for Christmas. Is it okay?" said Ventus.

"Sure, the more the merrier." said Michael. "Let's get lunch and back to Destiny islands. We have gifts to wrap."

"Sure." said the heroes.

The Smashers and Heroes all went into the lines of the food court. Riku and Sora were talking about Aqua and Ventus.

"You know, I think I've met Aqua and Ventus before." said Sora.

"Maybe, I think so too." said Riku. "Hey, you think I have a shot with Aqua?"

"Uh, Riku, you're dating Jessie and she's right behind you." said Sora.

Riku turned to see a very mad Jessie. Riku looked nervous.

"You're lucky this mall is packed, because after Christmas, you'll be losing something on you." said Jessie.

Riku looked scared. Sora laughed.

(Oh and if you want to know, Jessie only exist in KH, I have not played any FF games except demos of 7, 8, and FF X-2 (I have the game), so she is a OC, okay?)

* * *

After Lunch, Team Heroes and the Smash Bros return to the Gummi Ship. Aqua and Ven were impressed by their Gummi ship, since they use "other transportation". The trip was so long that the heroes decided to sing some songs. After a few hours they made it back to Destiny Islands, and Ven and Aqua knew they were before. The Heroes all wrapped their presents, and put them under their tree. Their guests helped out and became close to everyone. Brock and Miroku tried to flirt with Aqua, but Michael and Misty stepped in and stopped them. After glasses of Milk and cookies, the heroes went up to their rooms. Aqua and Ventus were sleeping in the living room, while everyone was in their rooms. Aqua was still awake, looking into the fireplace and notice Michael walking into the room.

"Still awake?" said Michael.

"Yeah." said Aqua.

"You know, Kairi told me you and Ven were looking for someone. And we would be glad if you joined us."

Aqua smiled. "Thanks, we would be glad to join you."

"Thanks." said Michael and passed something into Aqua's hand. It was a snow globe. "You keep this. It's part of my big surprise in the morning."

Michael left the room. Aqua stared at the snow globe and then to her sleeping friend. Aqua had a flash of a memory. The battle with a bald man, a man with a mask, and alongside Aqua and Ven was a man with brown hair.

Aqua muttered a name/ "Terra."

* * *

**Michael: Thanks chapter 1. It was going to be one chapter, but I decided on two chapters. For Smash Fans, you'll see more of them. Next chapter will be Christmas Day. I may not update the next chapter until After Christmas, so I'll be off from updating. See you then. And this story set after Rise of the Brian Lovers but before Zachariah's return.**


	2. Christmas Day

Team Heroes/Smash Bros: Christmas time

Chapter 2

* * *

**Michael: Chapter 2 is the Christmas chap. I don't own any of the characters except the ones I own. Please review.**

**Chapter 2: Christmas day**

* * *

The Sun finally rose in Destiny Islands as an excited Michael was downstairs. Michael was by the glowing tree. He yelled upstairs to his friends.

"Smashers, heroes, wake up! It's Christmas!"

Michael heard the sounds of running footsteps as the members of Team Heroes and the Smash Brothers coming into the Living room. All the heroe3s were excited. Even Willow, who was Jewish, was ready to celebrate the holidays with her friends. Even people like Shadow and Mewtwo made a smile. Aqua and Ventus were awake as well and the heroes began unwrapping presents. Team Heroes and the Smashers began to unwrap their gifts and on each of them were happy. When Ness got a new baseball bat and glove, he asked Lucas to join him afterwards. Sonic got new shoes (His famed SA2 ones). Tidus got a copy of Family Guy Star Wars and the Gullwings got something that Rikku will love: PPG Season 2. Giles and Wesley got new research books from Michael, would be useful next year. Sora was given a new Guitar from Kairi and Roxas got a Microphone from Namine. Chase and Zoey were exchanging their gifts, while Jak, Spyro, Crash, and Ratchet were eating cookies. Even Aqua and Ventus got something from their new friends. Ventus got a Santa Claus hat and Aqua from Kairi; Mistletoe. Aqua kisses Ven on the cheek and he glowed red with pride. Everyone was enjoying their gifts, but Michael was getting ready for the big one.

"So, is everyone enjoying themselves?" said Michael

"Yeah, this is the best Christmas we spent together." said Kirby.

"I knew you enjoy this Christmas. Now close your eyes, grab my hands and I'll show you my surprise outside." said Michael.

Everyone grabbed hands and Michael orbed them outside.

"Okay everyone. Open your eyes."

The heroes opened their eyes to see a winter wonderland. Snow was everywhere and it was beautiful.

"I did it last night. Do you like it?" said Michael.

"Like it, we love it." said Sora.

"This is the best Christmas present ever." said Mario.

"Merry Christmas, Michael." said Ashlee.

Michael grinned.

"Merry Christmas." said Michael.

The heroes all smiled brightly. Just then, Ventus and the others spotted a ship in the air.

"Michael!" said Bryan.

The ship belonged to the Brian Lovers, who Team Heroes and the Smashers defeated and destroy their world.

"Merry Christmas, Brian and Heroes, we will take our queen fir iur Christmas dinner." said Ramrod Man.

Michael sighed and holds his hand out. His keyblade was summoned in his hand.

"Great, can't enjoy a holiday without them here to ruin our vacation. All well, let's go to work." said Michael, and with his friends, they went after the Brian Livers.

* * *

**Michael: That ends my X-mas story, a day after Christmas. I'll see everyone in the New Year, see you then.**


End file.
